The Matrix: Hanyoued
by Mooncat Starpup Cloudbunny
Summary: Bwa-ha! Behold the evilness! The cast of Inu-yasha is forced to act out The Matrix! Maybe some cross-overs. R AND R!
1. Auditions

Shadi: Why am I doing this again?  
  
Mooncat: Cause of my little friends here*! *holds up pictures Shadi high on sugar*  
  
Shadi: Life sucks. They don't own me anything. *falls over* Starpup: Right! And now for our first parody ever!!  
  
Auditions:  
  
Mooncat: Okay! Auditions for Neo!  
  
Starpup: Neo #1, please come in!  
  
*Sesshomaru walks in*  
  
Mooncat: Next!  
  
Sesshomaru: o.0 WAIT A SECOND!! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING!!  
  
Cloudbunny: Neo's supposed to have two arms.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh.  
  
Mooncat: Yeah, and Inu-yasha chopped off one of your arms! Did it hurt? Huh? Did it? Did it? Why do you look down on Inu-yasha when he's beaten you so many times? HUH??? (As you can tell, I'm obsessed with hurting Sesshy's feelings)  
  
Cloudbunny: MOONCAT!!  
  
Mooncat: What?  
  
Sesshomaru: Do I have to point out that all those times he had help from Kagome??  
  
Mooncat: .SECURITY!!!  
  
*Big, tough-looking guys in black pick Sesshomaru up and carry him away*  
  
Sesshomaru: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I'M THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!!!  
  
MSC: AND WE'RE THE AUTHORESSES!  
  
Sesshomaru: Damn, they out-rank me.  
  
Cloudbunny: Next!  
  
*Miroku comes in*  
  
Starpup: .Any way you can take the cloth off your right hand?  
  
Miroku: Cloudbunny, how could you do this to me?? *hugs her* After all we've been through!! ((A/n: Confused? GOOD!!))  
  
Cloudbunny: *Hits him with a mallet* GET AWAY FROM ME!! It just took me a while to realize how much of a hentai you were.  
  
Miroku: NOOOO- oh, well, I still have Sango.  
  
Sango: The hell does that mean?  
  
Miroku: SANGO! MY LOVE!  
  
Sango: Keep your distance, monk. *holds up axe*  
  
Miroku: o.0 Cold as a glacier.  
  
Starpup: Are you lost?  
  
Sango: Yes, actually.  
  
*Starpup pulls a lever* *trapdoor appears under Sango*  
  
*Sango falls through door (hey, what else?)*  
  
Mooncat: BACK to the auditions.  
  
Miroku: Auditions? What auditions? *falls through trapdoor*  
  
Mooncat: Thanks.  
  
Starpup: Don't mention it. *lets go of lever*  
  
Cloudbunny: Next! Neo #3!  
  
*Inu-yasha walks in*  
  
Mooncat: You got the job!!  
  
Inu-yasha: I do?  
  
Starpup and Cloudbunny: He does??  
  
Mooncat: 'Course! Neo's suppose to be cute! Right?  
  
Inu-yasha: ^_^ Gotta love her.  
  
Mooncat: *glomps him* ^___________________________________^  
  
Inu-yasha: .So I suppose I'm staying here, huh?  
  
Starpup: Yup! ^_^  
  
Yugi: HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US??  
  
Mooncat: You'll never get anywhere in life. Go home and spend the rest of your pre-paid childhood before it slips out of your fingers like grains of sand. Warm meals and a warm bed will seem far, far away in a cold carboard box on the streets.  
  
*Yugi's eyes get even bigger than before and start to water*  
  
Sungirl: *bursts out of nowhere* BAD MOONCAT!! *whacks her over the head*  
  
Starpup: She loves being mean.  
  
Mooncat: IT WAS WORTH IT!!  
  
Next auditions:  
  
Mooncat: Okay, Trinity #1!  
  
*Kagome walks in*  
  
Mooncat: NEVEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WON'T GET THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER IN A MILLION-  
  
*Cloudbunny ties her up and throws her in a closet*  
  
Starpup: Turn around and walk out of this room. No way you'll get the part.  
  
Kagome: But. but. Inu-yasha's Neo!!  
  
Cloudbunny: Yup.  
  
Kagome: And. and Trinity loves Neo!  
  
Starpup: DUH!!! That's why you can't have the part! My shoe will be Trinity before you!!  
  
Kagome: But. but. Lovescenes!! The Inu/Kag fans will love it!  
  
Cloudbunny: Mooncat would make you paste before you even got into the world!  
  
Kagome: True. But I must have Inu-yasha!!!  
  
Starpup and Cloudbunny: TOO BAD!!  
  
*Kagome falls into a pit with Barney, the Teletubbies, and Dora the Explorer*  
  
Barney: I'll turn your brain to slush! *starts singing the 'I love you' song*  
  
Teletubbies: We'll make you senselessly nice!  
  
Dora: And I'll teach you kinder-garden Spanish! Hola!  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*trap-door closes*  
  
Starpup: ^_^ That was fun!  
  
Cloudbunny: Yes it was. Next!  
  
*Merrell walks in*  
  
Merrell: Vash got the part, right?  
  
Starpup: Are you sane?? Inu-yasha tried out!  
  
Merrell: Oh. So did Vash get the part?  
  
Cloudbunny: *hits her with a mallet* No, idiot!  
  
Merrell: Oh. Well. That means something. It means I can't be Trinity. NO, don't try to stop me! I'm leaving! *walks out* *walks back in* Who plays Neo? Sesshomaru?  
  
Starpup and Cloudbunny: -_-U NO, his brother.  
  
Merrell: So no-one got it?  
  
*Mooncat appears, loads her into a giant slingshot, and shoots her into outer-space*  
  
Starpup: Thanks, Mooncat!  
  
Mooncat: She really is thick, isn't she? *sits down*  
  
Cloudbunny: Next!!  
  
*Kikyo walks in*  
  
Starpup, Cloudbunny and Mooncat: *take out an arsenal of weapons and shoot them at her* DIE, KIKYO!!!  
  
Kikyo: AAAAHHHHH!! *dodge, dodge dodge.*  
  
Outside.  
  
All: o.0 What are those noises?  
  
Mai: It sounds like they're killing her. I'm out! *runs away*  
  
Tea: Me too! They hate me enough already! *Runs*  
  
*Everyone leaves*  
  
*Kikyo is thrown in the pit of Evilness*  
  
Teletubbies: WE WUV YOU!!  
  
Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kagome: Hola, Senorita! Would you like to count with us?  
  
*door closes*  
  
Mooncat: *peeks head out of door* Guys? No-one's out here. we don't have a Trinity. What do we do?  
  
Starpup and Cloudbunny: *stare* *evil grin*  
  
Mooncat: o.0 What?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Starpup: Who is Trinity? Who is the rest of the cast? How will things go? Why am I asking you? Stay tuned, for the next chapter. And R&R OR ELSE!!!! *Holds up missle launcher* 


	2. The set

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha or the Matrix. *sniff* BWAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: AW, DON'T CRY!  
  
******************************  
  
Inu-yasha: We have a problem.  
  
Starpup: We do?  
  
Inu-yasha: Yes. Trinity is happy.  
  
Mooncat: R-E-S-P-E-C-T! FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! HEY, HEY! OOOH, A LITTLE RESPECT-TAH!  
  
Starpup: O_O;;;;;;;;; I see what you mean.  
  
Cloudbunny: OKAY, FOLKS! THE SCENE'S STARING!  
  
Kaede: Where's the script?  
  
Cloudbunny: *gets out dictionary* Script. script. how do you spell that?  
  
Kaede: o.0  
  
Kagome: *dressed in Trinity's black-leather coat* YAY!! I'M TRINITY!!! And I got Inu-yasha all to my-  
  
*Mooncat holds up her flamethrower stuffed with knives*  
  
Kagome: Did I say I'm Trinity? No, I'm not Trinity. I. work. back. stage. T____T  
  
Mooncat: ^_^ Good girl! *pat-pats Kagome's head*  
  
Kagome: *anger vein* Grrrrrrr.  
  
Cloudbunny: DUDES!! SCENE STARTS!!!  
  
*weird green letters go down the screen*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Trinity: POSSUMS!!  
  
Morpheus: HELLO!!! This is not the Ladies of Insanity calling, this is something from the script!  
  
Trinity: Script? What mean script?  
  
Morpheus: .Okay, so there is no script. Do you have it?  
  
Trinity: Have what?  
  
Morpheus: IT!! THE BIG IT!! THE BIG, MYSTERIOUS IT!!!!!!  
  
Trinity: .Cheese.  
  
Morpheus: I will hunt you down and kill you.  
  
Trinity: Well, I'd like to see you- *click* Did you hear that?  
  
Morpheus: FOR CHRISTS SAKE, MOONCAT! I DON'T HAVE EFFING CAT-EARS!!!!  
  
Trinity: Geeze! Saybatlo! *line goes dead*  
  
Morpheus: A. UP YOURS!!! *slams down phone.  
  
****  
  
Computer: Wake up, Neo.  
  
Neo: *wakes up*  
  
Computer: It's time. Follow the white rabbit.  
  
Neo: HOLY SHIT, MY COMPUTER IS POSSESSED!!  
  
Computer: Wha? No! Wait!  
  
*Neo beats the shit out of the computer*  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Neo: *Opens door*  
  
Random person: o.0 OMIGOSH, IT'S INU-YASHA!!!  
  
Girl: INU-YASHA?? LEMME HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!  
  
Neo: *Closes door*  
  
*people start banging on door*  
  
Neo: LET'S BE MATURE FOR ONCE!!!  
  
People: BOOOO!! HISSSSSS!!!  
  
Cloudbunny: Good people! Here's a bone! *throws bones at them*  
  
People: ^_____________^ *walk away*  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Neo: *ssslllooowwwlly opens door*  
  
Guy: Hey, man. You got what I'm looking for?  
  
Neo: ^.^; Yeah *thinking* Thank you, lord! *pulls out book* *takes disk out of book*  
  
*Neo hand the dude the disk*  
  
Guy: You're my savior man.  
  
Neo: Yeah. . Wait, what's my next line?  
  
Guy: Um. I don't know. I'm just quoting form the movie.  
  
Girl: Umm. Well, why don't you come to the club with us?  
  
Neo: Sure!  
  
Girl: YOU BAKA, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT IT!  
  
Neo: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BAKA!!! *beats the shit out of girl* *sees white rabbit tattoo on shoulder* White rabbit. Sure, I'll come.  
  
Guy: 0.0 Um.  
  
********************  
  
At The Club.  
  
*******************  
  
Neo: *walking around* Huh. Not so much fun. A little weird, actually.  
  
Trinity: INU-KUN!!! *huggles him*  
  
Neo: ^_________________^ Now it's fun.  
  
Trinity: So, Inu-kun? What's up?  
  
Neo: Eh, not much.  
  
Cloudbunny: *whacks them with the script* HEY!! STICK TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Neo: Right. *rubs his head* ;_;  
  
Trinity: Right. *clears throat* Hello, Neo.  
  
Neo: How do you know that name??  
  
Trinity: Who doesn't? This movie is incredibly popular.  
  
Neo: Good point.  
  
Cloudbunny: SCRIPT!!! SCRIPT!!!  
  
Trinity: She's staring to sound like our old manager.  
  
Cloudbunny: I wonder why. _  
  
Neo: -_-U Right. Who are you?  
  
Trinity: My name is Trinity.  
  
Neo: Really? I thought Trinity was a guy.  
  
Trinity: *beats the shit out of Neo*  
  
All: o.0  
  
Cloudbunny: I didn't think she'd hurt him.  
  
Neo: T_T Owwies. *faints*  
  
Trinity: Clean-up on aisle three!!  
  
Cloudbunny: Right. Take five, everybody!  
  
All (except Mooncat): THANK YOU!!! *run away*  
  
Mooncat: Take five what?  
  
Cloudbunny: I hate this job.  
  
Starpup: *enters* Hey, I got doughnuts for everyone! *looks around* Hey, where'd everyone go? o.0  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cloudbunny: Yeah, I think that was a good chapter.  
  
Starpup: HEY!! HOW COME I WASN'T IN IT??  
  
Cloudbunny: Didn't you read the end of the chapter? You went to get doughnuts.  
  
Starpup: Oh, yeah. *chews doughnuts*  
  
Mooncat: TAKE FIVE WHAT???  
  
Cloudbunny: Nothing.  
  
Mooncat: WHAATTTT???? 


End file.
